Dares and Chap Stick
by tsttoain
Summary: Jade knows how to get revenge, Beck is a little bit scared, André is snickering, Cat is a messenger and Robbie is shocked. Not necissarily in that order though.


**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing, at the moment not even the bed I'm sleeping in. Just two pots, a water kettle and some cutlery. **

**AN: Okay, so this got inspired by me reading chap stick in the summery of one fic, and having dry lips myself, and I can't really explain how I got to this. But I felt bad, because I haven't written in forever and I'm always telling Khay to write, so this is for her. I hope it does make some sense and it isn't too bad.  
**

* * *

Beck Oliver sighed, running a hand through his hair.

He was regarded as fearless and normally this was a fact that he would affirm without a second thought. He hadn't been scared when he got lost in the woods back in Canada, he hadn't been scared when his first best friend in Hollywood, Robbie, broke his arm, because of some bullies, and he hadn't been scared when he and his dad had been on a camping trip to Canada and run into a bear.

So why should he be afraid now?

It was only Jade West after all and why should a fourteen-year-old teenage girl be scarier than a real live bear in the woods in Canada? He had no idea how, but she managed to be.

He thought that everybody in school probably would tell him that he had all reason to be scared of Jade West. She had a particular fondness of rather sharp scissors after all. In his mind though, he wasn't really scared of Jade, fondness of scissors or not, but more of what he was about to do.

He was about to kiss Jade West, live and for everyone to see, during lunch, which meant that everyone would also see her reaction, which probably wouldn't be in his favor. He just hoped that she left his hair alone. If there was one thing he was overly fond of, it was his hair.

There was no way he was backing out of this though. Beck Oliver doesn't know fear and he doesn't quit, especially not on dares he was given.

He still wished Robbie and André could have come up with something else though, and something that they didn't think to be so funny. Also he might regret ever telling them that it could be possible that he maybe had just a tiny little crush on her.

Really, it was not like he thought of her all day, imagining what it would be like to actually talk to her or watched her when ever he could, but it's not like it's his fault that she is so beautiful and mesmerizing.  
At least to him, because André and Robbie just found this idea hilarious and had decided that pining after a girl, which he so not did, was just not Beck Oliver's style and had dared him to kiss her, at school, during lunch.

Beck still wasn't sure how that was supposed to help him, because after this, she would probably hate him (even more). She hated everything besides scissors and that weird red-headed girl, who followed her around, not that anybody ever dared saying anything about their friendship out loud.

Anyway she would hate him and there would be no way for him to ever get her to go out with him. On the other hand, he supposed, that was an unlikely possibility to begin with, so he should just enjoy that he got at least one kiss.

Turning around one last time to see his friends giving him thumps ups, he smiled at them, before making his way across the Asphalt Cafe towards the table Jade was sitting at.

He took one last deep breath and then tapped her on the shoulder.

When she turned around, with a frown on her face, ready to yell at whoever had dared to disturb her, he decided it was probably best to just get it over and done with and so he leaned in and kissed her.

To his surprise she didn't slap him, or poured the coffee, she was holding in her hand, all over him, she just stared at him shocked, when he finally pulled away. Thinking it best to let it stay that way, he smiled at her, before turning and walking away swiftly.

He couldn't believe it, he had just kissed Jade West and he was still alive. She even seemed to have liked it, though it was probably best if he ascribed that to his crush on her and his eager hope to find signs of her liking him back.

His friends celebrated him like a hero when he reached them, André thumping his back proudly and Robbie looking at him as if he just had performed a miracle.

The rest of the day, he spend in some kind of daze, either trying to memorize the kiss or the expression on Jade's face when he pulled away, because he was pretty sure that there had been a tiny smile on her face before she realized what had happened.

The school buzzed with the news of the kiss, but he didn't have any classes with Jade after lunch, so he didn't see her reaction to all the rumors that were by now spreading around Hollywood Arts.

He did however start to feel bad for her, when most of them painted him as the brave hero, who was willing to kiss the ugly and scary "monster". No one should be called such things, especially not girls as beautiful as Jade West.

He didn't say anything about it though, because he knew that she could take care of herself and he didn't really want to draw even more attention to himself, so he just smiled and nodded.

Jade proved him right, when all of the rumors seemed to stop, just after Jade was seen "talking" with the head cheerleader.

He should have known though, that she had also plans for him.

The next day, he was standing next to his locker, talking to André and Robbie when Jade's red-headed friend came up to them.

She greeted them with a happy: "Hi Robbie! Hi Beck! Hi Robbie and Beck's friend!" before reaching into her bag. Smiling she fished something out of it.  
"Jade said to give you this", she informed him brightly, handing him the chap stick she had just pulled out of her bag, "and also to tell you to practice some more. And, oh no, I can't say that, it's dirty."

With that she giggled and skipped away, but not before enthusiastically waving good-bye to them.

While Robbie, thankfully for Beck, was still in shock about a girl knowing his name (and not André's), André had no such problems and was full on snickering as were the rest of the people who had been in the hall (which were a lot considering that there were still about ten minutes until class).

Yeah, Jade West knew for sure how to get revenge and Beck Oliver had never liked her more.

(That was until he found her number written on the white plastic, covered by the cover of the chap stick.)

* * *

**Please leave a review :)**


End file.
